


Yandere! Amane Misa x Obedient! Reader Headcanons

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Reader is gender neutral, Tumblr request, Yandere Misa, Yandere character, gender neutral reader, headcanons, reader is obedient and loving, yandere amane misa, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Yandere! Amane Misa x Obedient! Reader Headcanons as requested on Tumblr.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Main Character, Amane Misa/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Yandere! Amane Misa x Obedient! Reader Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: can i request hcs for yan misa and mikami (separately) with a loving, obedient darling?

**_A Loving, Obedient Darling:_ **

  * Perhaps you met at a shoot.
  * Perhaps you met at school before she left and became a full time model.
  * Perhaps it was a lone encounter somewhere and she immediately takes a liking to you.
  * Whatever the case, once she has you in her sights, she knows that she can’t let you go. 
  * It’s the early 2000s, she has the eyes, and she has the budding expanse of the internet to find you.
  * And maybe you think it’s weird that this young woman who looks way too young and too cute to be interested in you somehow turns up near your place (or in your living area), but really, isn’t that amazing? Love and destiny are intertwined and you should know that because she loves you.
  * Didn’t you hear her the first time?
  * She loves you.
  * So.
  * Very. 
  * Much.
  * Chances are, she’ll let you know that she’s in league with Kira (she’s the Second Kira, no less!) almost immediately once she knows that you’re so loving and obedient. 
  * This woman let THE KIRA know that she had the eyes and everything once she mapped out where she could find him in the midst of the crowd while also tricking L in the process. 
  * This young, childlike lady may not be book smart, but she is people smart. 
  * Misa has you deifnitely eating out of the palm of her hand (mostly metaphorical, sometimes quite literal). 
  * Of course, she’s not that trusting. At least, not at first. She won’t let you write in her Death Note for a bit, but she will tell you about all those times she gave those disgusting politicians, murderers, and other degenerates heart attacks because they had no right to live. 
  * Don’t you know that she’s not only doing it for her god, but also for you?
  * You should be grateful. 
  * Because that’s how she’s going to justify it: it’s for the people who are too blind to see, too weak to fully stand up for themselves. Everyone will eventually turn to Kira. Those who have not are merely in denial or haven’t been enlightened yet. 
  * Speaking of god and enlightenment, have you seen her Shinigami? That’s right, she has a Shinigami at her beck and call and happens to be in love with her!
  * So, once you’re compliant and oh-so loving towards Misa, you’ll be able to touch the Death Note and interact with Rem.
  * The thing is, Rem is very overprotective over Misa. You better pray that your love for Misa is real or else Rem will have no choice but to do something about it.
  * (Let’s be real, you’ve had the threat of death hanging over your head ever since you’ve entered Misa’s field of vision. What’s one more person—or supernatural being—out to kill you?)
  * Regardless, if you’re just as loyal and loving towards Misa as you say you are, you won’t end up dying soon.
  * Hopefully. 
  * And by that, you probably won’t end up dying from her hands. 
  * With the other Kiras milling about, dissenters who hated this new era of tyranny, you wouldn’t have much of a chance.
  * So it’s a good thing you’re so loving and obedient! The more compliant you are, the better you will be when surviving this. 



**_MISC:_ **

  * Misa loves it when you run your hands through her hair. Braid it, twist it, comb it, smell her unique scent on it. She takes great pride in taking care of her long locks and it would be a waste if you won’t do something about it. 
  * Despite her fabulous lifestyle, Misa adores quality time above all other love languages. Sit next to her while she’s busy writing in her Death Note. Make time to hang out at her photoshoots. It doesn’t matter what you do as long as you do it with her.
  * Misa’s handwriting, whenever she’s not out on a killing spree, is actually dainty and cute. Some might even call it girlish and childlike. Whatever the case, she will leave little notes for you to find. Some of them are loving and genuine… others… not so much.
  * She loves recording little moments with you. Be prepared to see a camera or a phone shoved in your face for cute and adorable photos. Trust me, you’ll adore being the center of attention from this little fashionista. 
  * Sometimes… sometimes she’ll ask you to look at a few photos of people you’ve never met with their names neatly captioned at the bottom. Don’t think. Don’t hesitate. If she gives you her Death Note, you have no choice but to write for her. After all, her hands are cramping, you don’t want her in pain do you?



**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.


End file.
